Project:Chat/Logs/5 April 2017
01:24 hi. sorry for last time I was on chat. :( 01:24 hi 01:25 um.. 01:25 Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! 01:26 Ooh I have an epic evil black now 01:26 ahhh im so scared... NOT! 01:26 Screw the cyan. Now I can be different from Nobellion. :^) 01:26 okayyyy..... 01:27 are u evil? 01:28 cuz thats cool! :) 01:30 I was the leader of this place before Ursuul. 01:30 Now I am mainly active on the Diep.io Conception Wikia. 01:30 Because I founded it and kind of have to. :/ 01:31 Not to mention its really nice there. ;) 01:31 Well... might as well go there ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 01:31 bye-bye 01:33 Who the what now? 01:33 i back :) 01:34 It's a lot better than this hell hole 01:34 Lol 01:34 whats alot better? 01:34 since we don't get updates from Zeach - whereas DCP isn't based off of updates. 01:34 Thats why I'm making stuff myself. 01:35 But you know that already. 01:35 Get to work on your own clock - which is the best kind of clock (eh) 01:35 OH MY GOD WHAT THE HECK IS ALOT BETTER. 01:35 DCP compared to our wiki 01:35 oh. 01:35 I expected to put more time into it last week, but IRL constraints held me back hard. 01:36 Still get to work on your own clock regardless (eh) 01:36 I need someone to make a killer OST. 01:36 That isn't my 8-bit shit. XD 01:36 kek 01:36 And I can't just steal music from YouTube like I have been doing on the pages. 01:36 maor kek 01:36 Especially not from other games, ha ha ha. 01:37 rip copyrighting 01:37 A lot of the tracks I used as page BGMs for bosses were from Binding of Isaac. 01:37 yeah 01:37 Yeah but I respect copyrighting anyhow. Thats why I won't legitimately do it. 01:37 I've taken the habit of putting external songs as BGMs from Bloons Conception Wikia. 01:37 They did it all the time. 01:38 And I spent like three years there going unnoticed. 01:38 who ever questioned their existence once in their life 01:38 I still haven't 01:38 m3m3s 01:38 "memes" 01:39 d0g3 01:39 (doge) 01:39 Just remembered this gem existed earlier today: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rBqXMao65E 01:39 Too bad the boss was like 12 seconds. 01:40 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯they hold hands 01:40 I questioned my existence awhile ago - I came to the conclusion that I'm better off in the afterlife. 01:40 The epicoity truly begins at 0:47. 01:40 *epicocity 01:40 meeeeeemesssss 01:41 goodbye 01:41 Battle of Lil' Slugger and My Innermost Apocalypse are probably my favorite of Danny B's songs, ironically both being used in McMillen games. 01:41 I guess ironically wouldn't be correct here. 01:41 Here's a great song for a boss Zathus yt="LTj3cugwjE" 01:41 More like coincidentally. 01:42 "An error occurred. Please try again later" 01:42 Yeah, fuck yourself too YouTube, 01:42 I got the same problem 01:42 hold on 01:42 yt="FLTj3cugwjE" 01:42 there we go 01:42 Yes - even spongebob music is dope 01:43 Lmao 01:43 It IS actually pretty ope 01:43 dope* 01:43 Unrelated, but this page by Beni has a special place: http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Pirate_Band 01:43 "Like Phase 1, but in a cheeseburger" 01:44 Purely for that. 01:44 I always had the idea of a music-based boss in mind for your wiki 01:44 two of them actually 01:44 one would be pretty dope - the other would be semi-dope 01:44 I have something SORT OF similar to a music based boss but not really. 01:45 The Juggernaut uses a speaker on his back in some attacks, and a lot of them have music related names. 01:45 One boss would be a giant Simon-Says boss; you do what the boss tells you to do or you take damage. 01:45 Correctly doing what the boss tells you to do makes you deal damage to the boss. 01:45 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/The_Juggernaut 01:45 Ooh 01:46 Like a voodoo simon says 01:46 but with gunz 01:46 >:) 01:46 I need to make more Achievements 01:47 Every boss has a unique achievement gotten for killing it, so like 50% of my achievements alone are those. 01:47 Its gonna need more diversity. 01:47 Need to work on more mechanics and unique enemies. 01:48 To be fair I do have like 50 unique enemies spread across Mega Fortresses, game modes, and such. 01:48 And some miscellaneous ones like Clone Drone and Puncher. 01:48 ^Want to make more Crasher-based enemies like that. 01:48 I pretty much canonized Fanboys of Panzer. 01:49 The other boss is called the Powerhouse. 01:49 He's a giant cube in the center with 4 smaller cubes that are at his corners. 01:49 Each cube has a core class's ability (Drone launcher, Gunner barrels, Destroyer cannon, and maybe a Trapper launcher) 01:49 He rotates the cubes periodically to protect himself accordingly to how much damage he is taking and where 01:49 His giant center cube has a giant mean looking face on it, and when his mouth opens up he shoots out a giant beam of fire wherever his eyes are looking 01:49 :O 01:49 I love giant beams and fire. 01:49 I really like the center cube part of it 01:49 Panzer uses them a lot. 01:49 Lasers, anyway, 01:50 a mouth that shoots out fire (and lasers from his eyes as you just said) that rotates and chases players 01:50 And when I say lasers, I mean LASERS. Like, not streams of bullets, but actual beams. 01:50 oh yeah the fire isn't bullets 01:50 it's actual fire that can catch the player on fire 01:51 I think one of my favorite mechanics I need to explore more is 'tiles', which when walked through give different effects. 01:51 Some bosses use them. 01:51 I prefer the idea of environmental hazards 01:51 Well its kind of like that. 01:51 Tower of Gladii has lava pools. 01:51 Which are tiles. 01:52 Inflict Burning, Slowed, AND Broken. 01:52 The Pestilent spawns poisonous tiles around him as he moves, which vanish after about 10 seconds. 01:53 Oh shit, realized the Final Sons don't have Achievements for killing them lol 01:53 Vortexes can occasionally spawn throughout the map, which suck in polygons of all shapes and sizes, as well as players. 01:53 They continue to suck in random objects until they hit a set limit (which is random when spawned) 01:53 When the limit is reached, they shoot out tons of pentagons (and occasionally an Alpha) 01:53 The pentagons are shot out really far and REALLY quickly, so anyone nearby will take tons of damage 01:54 You can also just omit the Pentagon aspect of it and make it solely a hazard 01:54 OR 01:54 if a player gets sucked into a vortex, they will be thrown randomly somewhere else on the map 01:55 (with a bias on the throwing them towards the enemy spawn area) 01:55 I might make a Tale of Diep suggestion thread. 01:55 I have shitloads of ideas for diep - I just don't write them down cause it takes too long 01:55 Solely for things like this. 2017 04 05